


Good Enough

by aika_max



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett doesn't think Corey is good enough for Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My first TW fic. Just something I wrote really quickly while on break at work. It was the power of the Brason.

“He’s not good enough for you.”

Brett doesn’t look at Mason when he says it.  Brett rarely looks at Mason.  It’s not that he hasn’t memorized his stupid beautiful face.  But Brett is a werewolf and is always watching for danger.  He can’t help it.  Sometimes he’s not as relaxed as Satomi wants him to be.

“He likes me,” Mason says.  He knows the mysterious “he” Brett means is Corey.  “It’s not as if I had any other takers.”

That comment earns Brett’s side eye.  “You could have anyone you want.”

“Well, I want Corey,” Mason says.  He also doesn’t believe that he could have  anyone .  If that were true, he’d already have Brett by now.  Often.  Every day.  Multiple times a day.

“He’s still not good enough for you,” Brett retorts.

Mason licks his lips as he thinks.  He can’t believe he’s having this conversation with Brett of all people.   Liam would say something like that because Liam can’t keep his nose out of his business.  That’s what best friends do.  But Brett is the hot guy he’s been hanging out with since that one time at the club.  He isn’t “anyone,” is he?

“Do you like me?” Mason asks, mortified as soon as the words leave his mouth.  He knows Brett with his stupid werewolf senses can hear his heart racing.

“What?  No!  I’m just being a friend.  You should have someone cool.  Someone who has your back,” Brett says, finally looking at Mason like it’s no big deal.

“Someone who’ll patch you up when you’re sick?  Or someone who’ll apply pressure to a wound when you’re injured?” Mason asks.  He realizes he has a death wish.  Maybe it’s better to die quickly and just get shot down and put out of his misery.

“Yes, exactly like that!” Brett agrees.  Then he freezes and rubs his hand over his now healed abdomen.  His hand stays there too long, and he finally looks at Mason, a shy expression on his usually confident face.

“You like me!” Mason says with a grin to light up the world.

“Maybe a little,” Brett finally admits, looking away with a blush that seems almost out of place on a jock who dates both males and females.

“How little?” Mason asks.  He’s got to know these things.  It’s research.

“Enough to know Corey isn’t good enough for you.”

Mason pushes him.  “Unless you want to be my boyfriend, you don’t get to tell me who I shouldn’t date.”

Mason leaves like he’s in control, and Brett looks gobsmacked.  But the truth is Mason is scared he just did something supremely stupid, and the next move in what could be a mating dance is Brett’s.


End file.
